What If
by Raverine-1013
Summary: Borias never died. Xena meets up with him while traveling with Gabrielle. Solan is 11 he lives with the centaurs but knows who his parents are understands why he can’t be with them. They visit him frequently and send word and gifts from their travels.
1. Chapter 1

What If

Borias never died- Xena meets up with him while traveling with Gabrielle. Solan is 11 he lives with the centaurs and but knows who his parents are understands why he can't be with them. They visit him frequently and send word and gifts from their travels. Gabrielle has never seen Borias but knows about him.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle are on there way to see Solan. As they are walking they see a group of eight men surrounding a campsite. The tent seemed only fit for one or two people. So these men were definitely bandits. The campfire had died down and the man inside was still sleeping or at least he appeared to be. The men rushed at the tent and the man inside got up quickly pulling his sword from is belt and they began to fight. Xena and Gabrielle ran to help. Xena killed three of them and the man killed four while Gabrielle knocked the last guy out.

"Xena" the man said smiling at her Xena smiled back they obviously knew each other Gabrielle wondered who he was. They walked up to each other and hugged. Then Gabrielle stared in disbelief as Xena and this stranger began to kiss. Gabrielle coughed to let them know she was still there.

"Oh…Xena who is your little friend??" the man asked. "The better question is who are you??" Gabrielle yelled at the man. "Xena can I see you for a second?" "Sure" Xena replied. "What is it??" "Who is this MAN!?" Gabrielle yelled. "Calm down Gabrielle" "Oh so this is Gabrielle, Xena has mentioned you several times" the man said.

"How is it that you know about me but I have no idea who you are?" Gabrielle asked confused.

"Of course you know who he is" "He's all Solan ever talks about" Xena said. "Solan?" Gabrielle answered.

"Yes! Solan my son, our son" Borias answered looking over at Xena. She smiled.

"Your son?" Gabrielle said. "Xena…do tell me she knows about Solan" "She knows, Borias" Xena replied. "Oh…you're him" Gabrielle responded.

"Yes you did you think I was??" Borias asked. "I thought cupid shot Xena with an arrow or love". Xena and Borias both start laughing so did Gabrielle. Then Xena said "So what does that mean? Huh? Are you calling Borias ugly??". "No" Gabrielle replied "I mean I would never be attracted to him but he seems just perfect for you" she laughed nervously. They all stared in awkward silence. "So where are you headed?" Xena asked Borias.

"I was actually on my way to see Solan" he replied. "So were we" Gabrielle said. "Good" Borias said "Let me just get my things and we can travel together" he said "Great" Xena said.

"Oh….I almost forgot" Borias said pulling another man from his tent who was tied and gagged. "Do you know this Idiot, Xena?" he asked. "Unfortunately" she replied. "I didn't kill him because he said he knew you. I would have only tied his hands and feet but he wouldn't shut up! So I gagged him as well" "how'd he end up with you?" she asked.

"I don't know, he just popped out of nowhere" Borias said. "Yeah Joxer tends to do that." Xena stated. "I saved him from almost getting head chopped off by another bandit" Borias continued. "More bandits?" Xena asked concerned. "Yes" he replied "I've killed eight so far"

Once everyone was ready they set off. Xena was on Argo and Borias was on his horse. Joxer and Gabrielle walked behind them.

"So where are we going??" Joxer asked. "To see Solan" Gabrielle said. "Who's that?" he asked. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Solan is Xena's son" Gabrielle replied. "Xena….you have a son?" Joxer asked he was almost speechless, almost. "When…who…why…how?" he asked.

"When? Twelve years ago. Who? Well your looking at him" Xena gestured towards Borias who smiled. "Why? There is no why and how? What do ya mean how?" "Why did no one tell me?" Joxer said disappointed.

But not everyone was disappointed by the news. The bandit that had been unconscious woke up and heard the tail end of the conversation.

And he was no bandit at all he was one of Dagnine's men who was there to help him get the Ixion stone. The man ran to tell his leader the "great" news. Xena had a son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mom…dad!!" Solan yelled in excitement. "Solan" they exclaimed as the three of them exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hello Gabrielle! Guess what! I made a staff just like yours…want me to show you?" Solan asked. "Sure. And I can show you some moves" Gabrielle replied.

Solan went and picked up his staff from his uncles tent. Then began to lead Gabrielle to the woods. Xena pushed Joxer to go with them. "Wait up" Joxer yelled running after them.

"Who's he" Solan asked referring to Joxer. "Oh…this is Joxer" Gabrielle replied. "Joxer _the mighty_" he corrected looking at Solan trying to come off as a fearless warrior. It wasn't working as well as he hoped because he stepped in a hole making him trip and fall. Gabrielle and Solan tried to contain their laughter but couldn't as Joxer ended up falling in a puddle of dirty water. "Here let me help you" Solan said offering his hand. "Thanks" Joxer replied. Solan continued leading Joxer and Gabrielle to his favorite spot of the woods.

Xena and Borias went to see Kaleipus for they had some things to discuss with him.

"Ah…my friends good to see you again it has been a while and even better you are here together…very rarely does Solan get such a visit." Kaleipus said happy to see his friends. "Yes but we also come to see you as well my old friend" Borias replied. "As much as we would love to catch up and talk we have urgent matters to tell you" Xena said.

"Borias and I are lead to believe that your Village is being watched. The number of bandits has increased dramatically around this area." Xena said.

"We think they are actually spies being sent by someone who wishes to harm your village." Borias explained continuing where Xena left off.

"My friends this is a most alarming matter. Do either of you suspect who it could be that wishes to harm us?" Kaleipus stated very upset by the news.

"Yes we suspect Dagnine's men are these bandit spies wishing to gather information of the whereabouts of the Ixion stone." Xena replied. "He took command of what was left of my army and no doubt after eleven years it has grown stronger. They are probably not the smartest bunch but they are a force to be dealt with." She continued.

"So" Kaleipus said. "Do you have a plan?"

"We should start training any able bodied man or centaur and set a curfew for the children and make sure that they are safe. But all this needs to be done quietly and carefully so we don't arouse suspicion." Borias said.

"Right…I will arrange a gathering of men and centaurs at once." Kaleipus stated as he left his tent.

Xena and Borias left hoping to find Gabrielle or Solan and inform them of their plan. They would soon have a battle on their hands and needed to be fully prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all thank you guys for reading if any of you still are.

I'm back for now. Hope this was worth the wait.

--

What If

Chapter 3

Meanwhile

Gabrielle, Joxer and Solan were showing each other their moves.

Unbeknownst to them some of Dagnine's men were watching them very closely looking for the right time to strike.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Solan asked.

Gabrielle stopped to listen but, Joxer who wasn't looking charged at Gabrielle knocking them both down.

Solan, who was startled out of daydreaming by the two adults colliding into each other, turned to see what had happened.

"Go! Now! Grab the boy" The leader said.

At that moment two of the men jumped out of their hiding spot and grabbed Solan.

"Hey! Let me go!!" He yelled. "Gabrielle! Joxer! Help me!"

"Solan!" They yelled

Gabrielle ran to get her staff which was laying against a tree but another one of the men came out and beat her to it.

He took her staff and threw it high into the tree before running off into the woods after the others.

Gabrielle's staff ricocheted off a tree branch as it fell back to the ground. Joxer happened to be at that exact spot and so it hit him in the back of the head. He fell down again this time unconscious.

Xena and Borias were walking into the woods and bumped into Gabrielle.

"Xena , I have bad news" She said. "More of those bandits came and they took Solan."

"Those were not just ordinary bandits. They we not even bandits at all. Those men were soldiers of Dagnine's army." Xena Replied.

"What?! Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked.

"Trust us we known his schemes as well as he knows us" Borias said.

Gabrielle led Xena and Borias to the spot where Solan was taken. She then explained what had happened.

"I'm so sorry I wish I could have done something" Gabrielle said her voice sad.

"It's okay. From the sound of it , it seems like you were ambushed" Xena said.

"We'll find Solan and take Dagnine down." Borias said.

He then picked up Joxer and they all walked back towards the centaur camp.

--


	4. Chapter 4

What If

Chapter 4

"Dagnine will most likely hold Solan ransom and demand a trade, Solan for the Ixion Stone." Kaleipus said worried.

"Well we can't let him have it!" Xena said

"Of course not, we have to think of a plan" Kaleipus replied.

"Does anyone know where the stone is anyway?" Gabrielle asked.

"I do." Said Borias. "Only, its not anywhere near this camp. In fact Dagnine already has it. "

"What?!" every exclaimed. Shocked glances on their faces.

All the noise woke the "mighty" Joxer from his slumber.

"Wha… happened… where am I?" He asked.

"Solan was kidnapped by Dagnine's men" Gabrielle explained.

"Why would he take Solan?" Joxer asked very confused.

"Because you idiot, he'll use Solan as a barging piece to get his hands on the Ixion Stone." Borias explained.

"By the way Borias, what do you mean he already has it?" Kaleipus asked.

"A long time ago I hid the stone where everyone would least expect it. I didn't tell anyone else where it was for fear someone else would overhear." He explained.

"So where is it?" They asked.

"I hid it in the hilt of my sword. That way I could keep an eye on it and it would always be in my possession. A sword I since have given to Solan. He has the Stone and the enemy has him." He finished.

"Does Solan know about it?" Xena asked.

"No" Borias answered.

"So what do we do?" Gabrielle asked.

"We'll create a diversion." Xena replied. "Kaleipus, can you gather your men and prepare for a battle?"

"Yes, and considering the seriousness of the situation everyone should be very understanding and be ready and willing to fight." He replied.

He then left his tent and called a meeting with all the other leaders and soldiers.

"But we still have to find out where Dagnine's camp is and where he's hiding Solan" Gabrielle said.

"Leave that to me" Xena said. "You and Joxer go and check the supplies and make sure the women and children are on their way to the caves."

They left to do as they were told.

"Borias come with me. I want to check the spot where Solan was taken to see if I can pick up their trail." Xena said.

The two of them left and went the way back into the woods hoping to find any traces of where Dagnine's men might have gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Sorry for wait guys. I plan on finishing up this story soon. Please enjoy.


End file.
